Behind Red Eyes
by Xen Kenshin
Summary: A non-canon one shot based on the game. There was something familiar to Wisteria about the red cap that boy wore... And there was something familiar to the boy about those red eyes...


_**Behind Red Eyes**_

_So, I'm up at two o'clock playing Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Tag force 5… I have come to terms with my character crush: Wisteria. Not Akiza not Mina and not Sherry. Point is, I've decided to write a one shot involving Wisteria and uh… 'Partner', the universal term for your player. This takes place during the 5D's timeline and setting. But for my sake, the GX/5Ds timeline is broken for minor background purposes… I do not own Konami, Wisteria, the appearance of 'Partner' or anything else related to Yu-Gi-Oh, except for my one copy of the game, and a few keepsake Yu-Gi-Oh cards._

Wisteria had adjusted to her new Academy. After all of those strange occurrences on Duel Academy Island, going to school in the Inland region of New Domino City was continuing to look like a fresh start. To her surprise, however, many of her fellow students must have thought or felt just as she had, and also high tailed it from the Island. Nonetheless, Wisteria felt relieved to be rid of the constant worry of not knowing where, when and what form of supernatural disaster could manifest itself and attempt some form of domination through dueling.

Speaking of duels, as she exited the school, she noticed what appeared to be a crowd watching a duel forming. Not necessarily one for dueling but, still finding them interesting enough, Wisteria, still in her burgundy Duel Academy uniform, made her way towards the crowd. The sun was high for two o'clock pm, giving this spring day a nice warm smile of sorts. '(Geez,') Wisteria thought. '(Any hotter and it'll be summer way too soon...)' her thoughts seemed to chill the day, as a breeze fluttered by.

No sooner had she reached the crowd, only a mere three minutes in travel time, had she heard the cry of defeat from a participant of the duel. "Burn it up, Flamevell Uruquizas!" The cry echoed, and the holograms vanished. Wisteria, being one of the last people to join the crowd, could only make out the figure of a human on the ground, sitting up and panting. "Okay, okay!" The owner of the voice was of the loser who now moved into a kneeling position. "You've beaten me…" Wisteria picked up the crowds whispers. Apparently, the victor had defeated his opponent in a handicap match; the loser starting with sixteen thousand life points and the winner with a mere hundred. Even Wisteria had a small look of awe on her face.

"I'll get you next time!" The loser pushed his way through the crowd, Wisteria moved to the side to avoid contact. In place of contact, was the feeling of being astonished. The vanquished and now vengeful opponent had been a member of Sector Security? With a clear line trailing behind the retreating duelist, Wisteria quickly occupied the empty space, diving deeper into the core of this spectacle. She had expected to see one of those Satellite duelists she had heard so much about, or even the Former Champion Jack Atlas. What she beheld made Wisteria's heart skip.

There in the center of the now fleeting crowd, stood a male in brown boots, blue denim jeans with a large belt buckle, a black t-shirt with a single tan line going across the torso beneath a brimming red vest with black shoulder pads and matching gloves. The different outfit held no meaning once she saw his headwear; a bright red cap that shadowed his face to the point of where his mouth was barely visible. His brown hair only added to the shroud over his face. The decal on his cap, with enough imagination, could be transformed into the logo of where Wisteria had seen this man earlier in her life: Duel Academy Island. Had this stranger left the Island for the same purpose Wisteria had?

As if Fate wanted to show itself, two Satellite duelists regrouped with the male. Wisteria easily recognized one as Jack Atlas. After a few seconds, Wisteria identified the second as Yusei Fudo. "Hey," They called out to their red capped accomplice. "C'mon, let's get out of here before more of those Sector Security goons show up!" Yusei ordered. "I still don't understand why you're putting up with this one's antics!" Jack complained. His actions showed he wasn't too upset with the red capped enigma. The male nodded and followed his companions away from the school. He looked back, Wisteria could tell by his brim turning.

It was at that moment, the cool breeze that had been playing around earlier grudgingly withdrew, and an out of season warm gale blew. Beyond the shadow over the man's face, white teeth came into view as he flashed Wisteria a grin. Wisteria, caught in the moment of hysteria, found herself slightly smiling back at him; the smile accompanied by a small tingle of heat in her cheeks. Her smile soon vanished, as Sector Security agents soon surrounded her school and herded her else where…

Page break/time skip "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" A civilian complained to the red capped man who now whistled a cheery tune. "So what if you beat me in a one-on-one? I challenge you to a tag- hey, where are you going!" The red capped man left the area, and made his way towards the Downtown District. Upon reaching his destination, he entered the card shop, and purchased several card packs. '(Excellent,)' He thought to himself as he placed all the other cards he received into his bag. '(I got the card I needed! Whoa, two actually!)' As he exited, he bumped into someone. He stumbled back, gripping his cards firm yet gentle.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The voice nagged at him. The man looked away from his cards, and down at the slightly shorter female addressing him. He recognized her voice. Upon gazing at her visage, he instantly recognized her by her light lavender hair that was pulled upwards into two rising and falling ponytails on either side of her head. The man shook himself; lots of girls wore their hair upward! The school uniform further proved his theory; they were indeed of the same age range although in different settings. Even her peach colored hair bands nullified his wishful thinking, further implying she was indeed the woman from his past.

As she opened her eyes and glared upon him, his suspicions were confirmed. It was none other than Wisteria, the girl with whom he had many an encounter with back at Duel Academy Island. Those were the same burning cold red eyes that had given him so many emotions back then, and threatened to bring them up once more here and now. It was those red eyes that harbored a painful past and glimmered with false hope for the future. Those red eyes, he knew, he couldn't avoid… She looked upon him; the enigmatic man suddenly felt a cold shiver run through his spine, and away from Wisteria. "It's you!" She spoke in a low, hissed voice that made his being quiver. All he could manage was a small, childish nervous smile.

"Don't you give me that childish smile!" She hissed, making him shake once more. '(Wow, still as sharp as ever…)' The Satellite duelist's smile quickly vanished. "What are you doing here?" Wisteria hissed. The man moved his hands past the display of cards. "What, you wanna buy some more cards, kid?" The man quickly asked. "Fell free to spend as much DP as you want here!" He laughed. "You're giving me more profit than most of my customers combined." The man nodded to the owner. Wisteria grabbed his gloved hand, and pulled him out of the store. "What are you doing here?" She repeated.

Wisteria tugged at the man's vest before he could turn to the store once more. "No, I mean WHY you are HERE? Shouldn't you still be on the Island?" The man let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "I go where ever I'm needed." His voice was like a silver wisp that vanished as soon as you heard it, but left its words and feelings even after it vanished. "Needed?" Wisteria repeated, felling her voice losing its rage. "Needed by whom?" She asked.

"Right now," His voice was filled with purpose. "It's Yusei and Team 5D's." His gaze cast over his shoulder. "Soon, it'll be those who oppose Team 5D's" His gaze, although hidden by the cap, had fallen upon Wisteria once more. Once more, the breeze had shifted. Its warmth irritated something dormant inside of Wisteria… "And then, it'll be you who needs me." Those words quickly smothered the miniscule tingles of warmth Wisteria felt and re-awakened her cold .personality. "Why would I need you?" She sounded petty. "You, who had dueled against me so many times-" "Eventually evening out into a draw." He interrupted. "You who got me mixed up with all the weird things that happened at that Island-" "Just being there got you involved. Not my fault." He smiled a sly smile. "You who can't seem to leave me alone."

With those words, the man's smile vanished. The wind lost its warm hue, and became chilly once more. Even Wisteria shivered slightly. "I apologize for finding you interesting." He spoke in a dry monotone. Against her conscious, Wisteria's heart yearned for that wisp like voice once more. "Isn't that an understatement." She muttered, tilting her head diagonally away from him, looking past her left shoulder. Something warm quickly entered her space, and she looked up. She made eye contact with only his red brim. "Then I find you intoxicating." Her blood flourished to her face, resulting in a pink blush plastering itself against her face. The sudden change in temperature made her shiver.

Not even a second after the shiver, gloved hands gripped her shoulders beyond a leather vest. Wisteria opened her eyes, clueless to when she had closed them, and found _his_ vest around her shoulders and ending just beyond her skirt. "It's a lot larger than it looks. And warmer." His words were made of mercury and subtly cooled inside of her mind before she could reject them. "I wouldn't want you to get sick." She looked up at him; he had caused her so many small skirmishes that they all snowballed into one big hazardous event… but now, staring at his familiar red headwear, the shadow it casted hiding the lines of his face seamlessly, wrapped in his scent, Wisteria bore no ill will towards him.

"Th…thanks." She managed. She looked away, knowing the pink blush painted across her face had grown. She soon felt an arm snake its way through her own, and pull her closer to his body. The suddenly contact of the varying body heats made both shiver. The man shivered longer, the winds ever present change had affected him. "You-" Wisteria found the strength within her to deny the man. "You should take this back. I have to get home…" She made a motion to remove the vest, but found his arm keeping it in place.

"Surely you don't have to go home right now?" He asked in a charismatic tone; one that was supernaturally alluring, Wisteria was answering before she thought of an answer. "Well, it is a quick trip from here to home…" She mulled the thought over. "You don't mind if I tag along for a bit, do you?" She asked in, what could be argued as, a timid voice. "I wouldn't want to have it any other way." He smiled; reminding Wisteria of the day she had first encountered him in New Domino City. Together, they walked around for a bit and caught up with one another.

Unimportant filler filter machine! ACTIVATE! 

Having had enjoyed the Adult's Ancient Sushi Roll from the special menu of the café, Wisteria and her cohort from the past found themselves in the Downtown District once more. Wisteria leaned against a machine with a numbered keypad attached to its back. What its purpose was, she neither knew nor cared. What she was interested in, however, was how comical he looked. He would watch the spinning reels closely, then look away and activate the stopping process randomly. Three items fell out simultaneously. "Jackpot!" He cheered, his voice was airy and giddy; soon vanishing and leaving only a warm tingly feeling in Wisteria's body. She dismissed it as blood flow.

He made his way toward her, holding two cookies in his hand. "Would you like one?" He offered. Wisteria accepted it; they weren't her favorite kind of cookies, but they were definitely not her least. She felt his arm snake its way inside of his vest and her grasp once more. It took a second for his grip to claim her arm. For some awkward reason, that second of him being there without contact made her sad. He must have sensed this, and quickly asked her what was bothering her.

"It's not like I'm depressed or anything." Wisteria spoke defensively. "I'm just not in the best of moods.." At this, he executed a swift joke, causing Wisteria's mood to become ecstatic like his own. Wisteria giggled, covering her face to hold in the laughter. She noticed him starring at her. Or at least, according to the direction of his cap's brim, he was starring at her.

"Yes?" She asked, still giggling softly. "You're really pretty." He bumbled over his words in a sad attempt to catch himself. Wisteria was able to identify two pink spots beneath his eyes before he turned away. She giggled more. "You're so cute when you fail with words, Slade." He quickly looked back at her. The sun was setting behind him, adding on to the omnipresent shadow surrounding his face.

Wisteria, however, could still feel his eyes transfixed on her with shock. "You…you…" He stammered. Slade slowly put his chin atop Wisteria's crown (hard spot above the forehead) "Remember me…" He sighed. "Of course I would," Wisteria spoke into his neck. Between his vest and their closeness, he was the only thing she knew. "Remember someone who had such an affect on me." She felt his neck move.

He had gulped; a nervous reaction she knew of his all too well. He began to pull away. At the sudden loss of his warmth, she instinctively grasped his ribcage, and pulled him towards her. She felt his heart beat pick up, and his windpipe flex as he gasped, marveled by her sudden action. "Don't." Was all she managed. He gulped once more. "I always hated it how you would leave; you'd vanished in the midst of all that supernatural chaos along with the others…" She felt his heartbeat slow down. "We'd hear about what happened; the terrible things you've been through, and how you were always the one to pull things together- to rise from the ashes…"

He inhaled, probably to cut her off, but, Wisteria would not falter. "That's what would really worry me. Not you leaving, I knew you wouldn't go if you couldn't handle what was going on… not that you wouldn't return because I knew you would always come back to us…" His heartbeat was steady; he was relaxed and listening. "What always worried me, Slade…" He held his breath, he wanted to know what made her feel this way so that it would he could be sure that never affected her again, no matter the cost. "Slade… I always feared… that you'd come back to us differently. To ME differently."

At this, Wisteria's composure shattered. She burrowed herself into his being, and released the dam that had held back an eternity's worth of tears. Slade, too, lost his composure, and tried in vain to stifle his emotions. "I…" His voice was broken. "I had no idea…" His arms slowly wrapped around her; Wisteria followed in suit. They stood there, embracing each other until their tears stopped overflowing. It took ten minutes time; both were prepared to hold on for eternity. Slade's PDA beeped in his vest pocket. He skillfully removed it without releasing his grip on Wisteria. "It's getting late." He cleared his throat, trying to regain his voice.

"I don't want to go…" Wisteria admitted. "You kind of have to. Sector Security is one thing. Your parents on the other hand… not even Exodia could save me." Wisteria let out a small, fragmented giggle. She released Slade, feeling his warmth remain on her body. Slade, in contrast, felt her cool touch linger. Both smiled inwardly at the effect. "I'd walk you home," He began, "but that's too close to the Sector Security Bureau." He gave her a small smile. "Once I help out Jack, I'll be able to walk past there with my head held high."

Wisteria's gleaming red eyes fell upon Slade's shadowed face. '(I can never escape those eyes)' Slade thought, transfixed on Wisteria. She could tell she had his attention. "You'll come back to me, won't you?" She wiped her face of tear stains. Slade nodded and assumed a confident pose. "You said it yourself; I always come back." "As yourself. As the man I met you at Duel Academy-" "As the man you know me. I'm still the same old' Slade ." Several passerby's glanced in their direction. "And then" He sputtered the only thing he could think of that sounded like his name. "The guy comes down with the chainsaw…" They looked away. "Gotta remember that… I'm just lucky they fell for it."

Wisteria delivered one final tackling hug. "Glompf!" Slade choked. "Don't ever change." She muttered. "I won't if you won't." He spoke, placing his chin on her crown once more.

Wisteria rolled over in her bed. His vest rest on her chair adjacent to her study desk. "Slade, your vest!" She had called after him. "You keep it!" He called. "I've got plenty of 'em. Besides I want you and your gift to get home warm!" '(My gift?")' She rolled out of bed, her long white t-shirt covering down to her knees billowing as she walked silently to the vest. '(I kind of hope it's another cookie…)' She lifted his vest, and searched the inside pockets.

From the largest pocket inside, Wisteria heard a small growl. "It's alive?" She murmured, un-phased by the sound. No, it was a mechanical recording. Its source: from a plushy that Slade had gotten earlier that evening. She took it out, and clicked on her bedside lamp. Two pairs of red eyes stared blankly at each other. A small note was pinned to its claw. "If I ever change," she read aloud. "Have Red Eyes Black Dragon hit me with its strongest fire blast!"

At this, Wisteria couldn't help but giggle. '(How did he know I have a weakness for toy stuffed dragons?)' She remembered an event back at Duel Academy. She had just beaten Slade with a classic Dragon's Mirror, F.G.D. final blow, and he roared in anguish. "I was gonna do the same thing!" He cried. "But my Red Eyes was in my hand…" At that, Wisteria walked over to him and snatched his Red Eyes B. Dragon from his hand. "To the victor go the spoils." She had said, leaving him gaping after her.

I'm having too much fun with this! TIIIIIME SKIP! 

"Slade! Wisteria! Slade! Wisteria!" The cheerleaders echoed one another. The tag team had just beaten the entire week long tournament at the Stadium. Together, they stood in the winners circle, posing for the snapshots. The pompadour of an announcer had just given the two a card for their victory. Wisteria quickly took it, causing Slade to gape at her in shock. "When did we agree that you'd get the card?" He complained. Wisteria giggled. "It's not like you'd put it to good use, Slade." "Aw, c'mon, Wisteria," His voice saying her name sent a small jolt through Wisteria's subconscious. She hardly had time to register it.

"It's not like _you're_ the one who needs new cards since _I'm_ the one who has an obsession with making new decks!" He had a point. Even at Duel Academy Island, D.A.I., Slade was always testing out new deck combinations. "Well," Wisteria spoke in a mocking tone. "Maybe if I had some new cards, I'd make a few new decks." "But I'm the one who won…" Slade complained, this time sounding like a child. Wisteria held a finger to his lips, the other hand holding the card inches away from his face. "Tee hee…" she giggled, "_We_ did it!" Although she couldn't see his eyes, she could make out a frown. "Hm? What's that face? You want your reward?"

She moved the card in front of his face tauntingly. Surprisingly, her voice echoed back to her. It would seem the emcee had thrust the microphone in Wisteria's face just as she made that comment. "Give him the card!" The crowd cheered. Wisteria, who had no intention of holding on to the card handed it over. Slade grinned. It then vanished. "This card? Really? Aw, I already have two copies…" He sighed. "KISS HER!" "KISS HIM!" The two shouts from male voices were random. However, it was enough to get the crowd going. "KISS HER! KISS HIM! KISS HER! KISS HIM!" From the angle they were on, the only thing Wisteria could notice was Slade's lips and the bridge of his nose.

The crowd continued, until they demanded a single action: "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" They chanted in solidarity, causing Slade to blush a little. He neared Wisteria's face; she was frozen by her own being. She couldn't move, couldn't deny him. Did she not want to deny him? "I," Slade began audible to only Wisteria, "Won't do anything to make you uncomfortable." He pulled his face away, and turned to the emcee. "Thanks for the card." Wisteria could hear in his voice that Slade was preparing to depart. She quickly stood on her tippy toes, and while Slade's attention was to the emcee, she placed her lips on his cheek and gave him a small peck. She had caught Slade off guard as she planned.

The crowd let out a single "AWW!" in affection, spurring Slade to turn away from them. Wisteria inwardly gasped. '(Did I go too far?)' She wondered to herself. '(I hope he isn't too embarrassed…)' She thought he was going to leave. This thought was interrupted by his weight on her back. She glanced over her left should, and was greeted by the sight of him smirking at her. His brown hair was the only thing blocking his eyes yet; Wisteria could feel his warm gaze. This caused Wisteria's red eyes to look to her right as a small blush radiated on her face.

The next day, as Wisteria walked the halls of the New Domino Duel Academy, her friend, Bright, approached her. "Hey!" The glasses wearing, green haired teen called to Wisteria. Wisteria looked up from her notebook and at her jogging friend. "Oh, hey, Bright. What's up?" Bright went into her bag, a sly smile working itself across her lips. "So," Bright began, retrieving something from her bag and hiding it behind her back. "I was at the Weekly Duel Tournament over at the Stadium yesterday," Wisteria recalled the event.

"Really?" Wisteria remembered several faces in the crowd. "I didn't see you there." "Don't worry about that. You know Carly, right?" Wisteria shook her head no. "That psychic girl with the weird glasses?" "Who's obsessed with Jack Atlas?" Wisteria recalled, earning a nod from Bright. "Isn't she a reporter?" Bright nodded a second time. "Well, she was there, too, and took several snapshots of the winners." At this, Wisteria cringed. '(Oh no, is there an embarrassing photo of me out there?)' Wisteria tried to look behind Bright.

"Well, I spoke with her, and she let me get a couple of copies from her." Bright handed the photos over to Wisteria. Wisteria placed her notebook in her bag and took the photos from Bright. These were indeed from yesterday; she and Slade stood in the winners circle, waving and smiling. "Okay, so…" Wisteria sounded bored, hiding her intent of searching for anything she didn't like. "Keep going." Bright cooed, obviously awaiting Wisteria's reaction. Wisteria happened across the photo of her kissing Slade on the cheek. At the sight of the small expression of shock across his ever shadowed face, she giggled.

At Wisteria's giggle, Bright squealed. "I knew it!" Bright did a small victory dance. "Knew what?" Wisteria asked, quickly donning her slightly annoyed tone. "You like him!" Wisteria turned red and looked to the side. "No I don't!" Bright giggled. "You even react the same way he does!" "Shut up!" Wisteria turned her back to Bright. "See!" Bright squealed once more, this time jumping up and down. As if Fate wanted to prove a point as well, the photo of Wisteria and Slade back to back was the last in the bundle Bright had handed her. What really got to Wisteria was the background; pink hearts and bubbles around the couple with a white light shinning behind them, enhancing the pink background. At this Wisteria gasped.

"Did you see it? The one I edited!" Bright squealed, trying to look over Wisteria's shoulder. "You two look so cute together!" Wisteria shoved the photos back into Bright's hands. "I don't want to see this!" Bright's cheerful mood dropped. "Huh? I thought you'd at least smile some more. You two look great together. Your outfits even match!" Wisteria turned once more and made her way to her next class. Bright organized the photos before yelling after Wisteria. "HEY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM SO MUCH, GIVE ME BACK THE ONE I EDITED!"

During that time, Slade stood in his room, his duel disk rearing to go. Jack Atlas and Crow were laughing, both wiping tears from there face as they stood near the exit. Yusei Fudo sat at the computer. "C'mon!" Slade roared. "I'll take you both on! Right here, right now!" Jack and Crow snickered some more. "Lighten up, Slade." Crow spoke in a strained voice. "Yeah, we were just in the heat of the moment." Jack snickered a third time. "That's no reason for you two to have gotten that crowd going!" Slade advanced towards the still laughing friends. "Now come on and duel me! I'll take you both on-" He stopped and turned to face Yusei who held a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They didn't mean for it to go down the way it did." Slade looked at Yusei. Yusei, because he couldn't see Slade's face too well, hoped he had stopped frowning.

"Is this true?" Slade turned to the now calm Jack and Crow. They both nodded. "Sorry, Slade," Crow stated. "Didn't mean to put you in the hot seat." Crow nudged Jack with his elbow. "I still think you should be thanking us. After all, she did kiss you." At this. The three noticed Slade's face brighten. "She did… tee hee." Crow erupted with laughter. "He's even starting to laugh like her now!" Jack soon joined in. "Shut up!" Slade whined. Crow and Jack noticed the shadow over Slade's face shift away from them. Jack quickly added: "He's even looking away from us like she did!" Jack howled with laughter. Crow had stopped. "You can see his eyes?"

Crow moved closer to Slade, earning him a small shove. "C'mon, personal space." Slade complained. Crow threw his hands up defensively. "Well, excuse me, mystery man!" Crow then stifled a laugh. "You wouldn't push me away if I were… Wisteria, right?" Yusei's comforting hand soon became a full nelson as he held Slade back. Jack quickly stepped in front of Crow and Slade. "Now, now, settle down." Jack sighed. Yusei released Slade, who merely turned away from Crow. "Sorry man just got a little over protective." "Naw, it's my fault. I went a bit overboard." Slade turned back, and extended his hand. "Cool?" Crow shook it. "Birds of a feather."

Suddenly, Yusei let out a small chuckled. Slade, who knew this was a rare occasion, took interest. Jack and Crow followed suit. "What's so funny, Yusei?" Slade asked. "It's just," Yusei walked past Slade. He placed himself behind Jack and Crow and held onto the door knob. "The two of you look so cute together." Yusei flung the door open and ran outside. Jack and a laughing Crow tried to buy him some time, but the furious Slade broke through their grasp. "Fudo!" Slade roared as Yusei continued to run and chuckle. Jack and the light headed Crow were in hot pursuit. "Wait, Slade, don't! He's our team's leader!"

TIMELINE SKIP NO JUTSU! 

Slade and Wisteria sat along the rock at the Seashore. Together, they basked in the last light of sunset. The shadow of the Dadelaus Bridge had almost completely vanished. The shadow over Slade's face however, was so dark, his entire face was invisible. Wisteria reached out and found his gloved hand. It quickly pulled away. Wisteria, not one for making a scene, kept her hand there. She felt insulted he would move instantly, but something about his action didn't seem… rude. A second later, his hand returned. Wisteria glanced over at their hands. His bare hand rested atop hers gently. His gloves sat near him, carefully placed on the rocks so they would remain dry and in his possession.

Wisteria couldn't help but smile at the contact. He always felt so warm. "People say," she found herself opening up to him unintentionally. She could trust Slade, without a doubt. "That I'm a cold woman." There was a small silence. "Well, you are." Wisteria withdrew her hand. Slade looked over at her. Wisteria huddled into a ball, balancing herself on a rock. She could hear Slade approaching her. "That's why I'm here. I keep you warm." He wrapped his vest around her once more. "I didn't literally mean cold, Slade!" Wisteria groaned. Slade pulled her close, stretching his legs so she could follow his lead. "I know." He whispered in her ear. He gave her a light kiss on the nape of her neck. Wisteria shivered; she really was becoming warm.

Slade shivered after her. "And in return," He shook his shoulders. "You cool me down." He exhaled happily. "We were made for each other." His words gave Wisteria a start. She looked up at him. He was looking out to shore, the sun slightly blinded Wisteria, limiting her vision to just his lips. "Slade…" She called his name softly. He turned, only his lips were visible. That was all she needed, as she moved closer to him. He noticed, and moved in as well. A massive wave crashed upon the rocks, scattering into small droplets that cascaded into infinite rainbows.

They broke apart as the tide receded. Slade was smiling, a blush across his face. Wisteria bore no expression. Her blush had immobilized her face. She rested her head on his shoulder, and watched the last rays drop into the horizon. "Do you think," Slade began hesitantly. "Hm?" Wisteria encouraged him to speak. She found she still could not move her face properly. "That the ocean ever gets warm? I mean, everyone says its freezing cold at the bottom of the ocean. But, to me, it seems like the ocean swallows the sun every night. So, no matter how cold something may seem, there will be a point in time where its warm."

A smile of understanding spread across her face. She looked up at Slade who looked down at her. The lights on Dadelaus Bridge turned on, casting a shadow over his face once more. She could still see the outline of his smile. "Thank you." She whispered. "And even if the ocean-" He cut himself off. "And even if you think you're cold." He kissed her forehead. "I'll always think you're hot." Wisteria sighed, shook her head then giggled. She placed her hand to her face. "Stop it." She felt his gaze on her. "You really are pretty. I say that because it's the only thing I really know for sure." Wisteria continued to smile for some time.

'(The only thing he knows for sure?)' She looked up at him; his face was away from her. His hair blocked any signs of his face, even his jaw line. "Slade?" She asked, cuddling closer to him. "What's wr-" "Nothing. It's just me worrying about things that are out of my hands." He turned back, a small smile on his lips. Wisteria leaned upwards and kissed him. She felt his sharp intake of breath. Slowly, he leaned into her passion. They parted briefly, then quickly rejoined on another. Wisteria reached up, unconsciously going for his signature red cap. His hand quickly shot up and stopped her. He broke the kiss. Wisteria could feel his mood shift.

"What are you doing?" His voice quivered. "Y'know, for Spring Break?" The last part seemed rushed. "I'm not sure." Wisteria answered. "My parents want to go on a cruise." "Do you want to go?" Slade asked curiously. "Not really. And it's not fit for me anyway. If I could find somewhere to stay during those two weeks, I wouldn't have to go with them…" She watched as Slade nodded. The nod continued for some moments. "You're thinking." Wisteria stated. "Yes. I am." Slade replied. "And I think I know how to get you out of that cruise situation…"

Just because I can do this! Time Skippity doo Da! 

Wisteria awoke in his bed. The first thing she noticed was his heartbeat. Her head lay across his chest. She looked upwards; the pillow was covering his face. "Really? Even in his sleep?" She whispered aloud. She made a motion towards his face. "Direct attack!" He yelled. "Burn it up, Flamevell Uruquizas!" His body heat seemed to increase. Wisteria found herself shuddering. Slade coughed. "Huh? Oh man… morning breath…" His hands trailed up Wisteria's shoulder. "Who the- oh, good morning, Wisteria, honey." He yawned. "Man… I'd kiss you, but this morning breath is terrible…" His hand wandered around her side, looking for something. "Where's your…" Wisteria let out a yelp. "Oops, not that.. Is this?" Wisteria moaned softly.

"Wow… all that when I'm just looking for your hand… Would you mind just handing me your… hand?" Wisteria panted slightly. "Where's the fun in that, sugar?" Slade chuckled. Wisteria let out a small growl; she then rolled onto her back. "Didn't think it'd go down like that. Sorry, hon." He quickly shot up, turning himself outwards with his back to Wisteria. "Ow! That's a sensitive area…" Wisteria couldn't move in time and let out a small moan. "Looks like I'm not the only one with sensitive- aye!" He stood, adjusting his boxers and t-shirt. "All right. You won this round." Wisteria found the pillow smothering her forehead. Lips pressed themselves against her cheek. Slade pulled back, whispering: "You'll be mine one day, and then this whole game will come to an end."

As Wisteria pushed the pillow off her face, Slade stood and went towards the bathroom, picking up his signature red cap on the way there. '("You'll be mine one day…")' His voice rang in her mind. '(Maybe that day will come soon, Slade.)' She smiled to herself. A question that had been on Wisteria's mind returned to the surface. "Hey, sugar?" Wisteria called out. "Yes, honey?" Slade replied. "How come you don't have hat hair?" "What? I can't _hair_ you over the sound of this brush!" Wisteria heard Slade chuckle at his pun. She sighed; he really was the same old Slade from D.A.I. Another memory crept into her consciousness…

"_So, you think you can win this duel?" Wisteria yelled. She wore her old Duel Academy Island uniform; the white shirt with the Obelisk blue skirt brought back memories within memories. Some feet away from her, stood a male in Slifer red attire. On his head rest his trademark red cap. On his field stood his most used Synchro monster; Flamevell Uruquizas, along with Brionic, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Wisteria had both of them pinned with two Nightmare Wheel trap cards, restricting their attacks, and draining Slade's life points. "He he." Slade chuckled as he drew what was his final card. "Sorry Wisteria, but I can't let this duel __**drag-on**__. I tribute my monsters to summon my Red Eyes! Go, direct attack! Burn it up!"_

Wisteria arose from his bed, and went to her luggage. She opened an individual bag and retrieved the Toy Stuffed dragon Slade had gotten her. "Hey, it's Red eyes." Wisteria looked up from the plushy and at the man she was beginning to love. He had a towel wrapped around his lower body; his upper body was dry and of course, sporting that red cap. "Mm-hmm." Wisteria stood, and embraced Slade in a hug. He quickly returned the gesture. "Hey," His voice made her look up. The two stood underneath a light fixture, preventing Wisteria from seeing Slade's entire face. "Get ready. I'm going to take you out today."

At this Wisteria cuddled closer to him. "Who said I wanted to go anywhere?" Slade placed his chin on the crown of Wisteria's head. "I don't care," he joked, playing with her long, lavender hair. "When I say I'm taking you out, I'm taking you out." He chuckled. "If you'd allow it, of course." Wisteria giggled. "Then I guess I have no choice?" She rubbed her face on his exposed chest. "Since I'll allow it." "Absolute Pow-" Slade sighed. "I mean, absolutely no choice… dang it, Jack." Wisteria looked up at him. "What?" "Nothing, just need new friends is all." Wisteria quirked her head diagonally. "What about me?" She asked.

Wisteria felt Slade's heartbeat pick up. "You're more than just a friend, Wisteria." His heart slowed down. "You know that." Wisteria smiled; Slade could feel the motion on his chest. "I know," Wisteria sighed, enjoying Slade's warmth. "It's just nice to hear you say that." She begrudgingly pulled herself away from Slade. His warmth was still plastered on her face; he traced his finger around the cool section of his chest where Wisteria's face had lain. "Hurry up," He spoke soothingly. "I can't stand being apart from you for too long."

At that comment, Wisteria smiled. "Well, you can sit down while I'm showering, Slade. You have my permission." Slade took a second then laughed. His laugh, like his voice, was a silver wisp that danced about in Wisteria's psyche. "Will do. Go ahead now, Wisteria." He moved towards his closet to get his clothes. Wisteria, deciding to have some fun, slowly crept up on Slade. Wisteria waited until his hands were busy, and stuck her hand out. Once she felt sure Slade's reflexes wouldn't be an issue, she took a firm grasp on his towel and pulled. Her plan worked, unraveling Slade and his towel.

Slade instinctively reached for the towel. In the end, his hands only covered his private area. "Hey!" He glared at Wisteria. "Why'd you-" He stopped mid sentence. Wisteria had her back to him, the towel over her lower half, leaving her bare back exposed. "I didn't think you needed it." She spoke seductively. Wisteria walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. She caught a glimpse of Slade lifting his pillow to his mid-section. Slade had looked towards the bathroom, and his face turned red; he had gotten a glimpse of Wisteria's side profile.

"It wasn't enough to just win that round?" His voice came from beyond the closed door. Wisteria tried to calm herself down; why had Slade held the pillow at such a distance away from his body? Surely, it was to avoid touching the pillow… right? She stepped into the shower, using it as an excuse to occupy her thoughts with something else. Slade sighed as he got dressed. He had waited until the water came on before moving, just to ensure his safety. '(She really is something…)' He thought to himself. He removed his cap to put on his shirt. He took a brief second to look at his reflection in the window. He held his cap in hand with a small smile on his face. '(Still as red as ever…)' the thought made him think of a certain pair of red eyes. Those were the same burning cold red eyes that had given him so many emotions back then, and threatened to bring them up once more here and now. It was those red eyes that harbored a painful past and glimmered with false hope for the future. Those red eyes, he knew, he couldn't avoid…

He shook his head vigorously. In her eyes was a gentleness that seemed rough on the edges. In her eyes was warmth that any other living soul would misinterpret as tundra. In her eyes were the emotions from the past reborn into a budding new bright future that Slade wished with all of his heart and soul he could achieve. But deep down inside, something rancid reared its ugly head, and quickly reminded him that those same red eyes were the only thing he could not avoid. "No." He spoke to no one in particular. "It is not her; Wisteria's eyes are not the ones I cannot…must not avoid." There was a small growl next to him.

Slade looked over on the bed, and came face to face with a miniature Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Oh… you again. Wait a second, how'd you growl?" Slade picked up the non-living object and examined it. "Huh… must've been my imagination." There was a second growl. "Oh, that's my stomach. I guess I'll take Wisteria out for some breakfast, seeing as how, for some odd reason, I don't have a kitchen…" He placed his red cap on his head.

Wisteria emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a burgundy blouse and beige khakis. "Are you always going to wear that vest, Slade?" "As long as it matches with the cap…" He murmured mainly to himself as he embraced the approaching Wisteria. "So I guess that can apply to anything." He looked outside the window. "That and it's not quite summer yet." Wisteria nodded in agreement and retrieved a black cardigan from her bag. "Well then shall we get going?" She asked, holding onto his arm. Slade smiled in confirmation and, with Wisteria hugging his arm, exited his home.

The afternoon sun had fully set in. In Slade's hands were several bags of clothes; many articles of new clothing belonged to him, but many also belonged to his new, closet shopaholic girlfriend, Wisteria. "So," he began as they walked to the café. "Explain to me again how we went shopping for _my _new vest… but somehow, leave with a ton of crud for you." "It's because," Wisteria turned around on her heel and flashed Slade a huge smile. "You love me." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then walked ahead to get a table.

Slade stood there for a while, paralyzed by her words. "I guess I do." It was then he noticed Leo. "HEY! LEO!" Slade walked over to the young child. "What's up Slade? And what's with all the bags?" "Never mind, but I need a favor." "Sure. You name it." "Look I'm on kind of a date…" Leo laughed in a questionable way, nudging the anxious Slade with his elbow. "You dog you. Who's the girl?" "Don't. Worry. About. It." Slade's voice was restrained; Leo noticed this and became serious. "All right; what's the favor?" "I need you to take these to my place."

Slade hoisted the bags into Leo's face. "What? Why should I-" "I'll help you hone your dueling techniques. And I'll treat you to some junk food. And, you owe me! Please, Leo, please!" "All right. But only because I see you're desperate." "Thanks Leo. Here's my key: bring it back as soon as you can. Just put them down in my room and be sure not to mess with any of her stuff." Leo nodded and began to walk away. "Wait, Slade!" Slade stopped, and looked back at Leo. "What?" "Who's 'she' and why's her stuff at your place?"

Slade figured he wouldn't and shouldn't explain exactly how he felt about Wisteria and what was going on between them to Leo. "It's kind of like a slumber party." "Oh cool a party! Can I come, too?" Slade cringed. '(Should've thought that one through…)' "It's not really like that…it's more of a private…look, just drop off those bags!" Slade walked towards the café. He could make out Wisteria's lavender high ponytails before the rest of her body, waiting patiently for him to arrive. "Hey." He said as he sat across from her.

"How'd you convince him to carry the bags home for you?" "Duel tutoring and junk food." "Wisteria giggled. "That seems to have worked perfectly." "Real men understand each other." Slade leaned forward a bit, and captured Wisteria's hand in his own. "And they especially understand their girls." Wisteria was able to deny the heat in her face. "So, I'm your girl now? Since when did we agree to that?" Slade stiffened slightly. "Well," he took some time to collect his thoughts. "Since you and I always had a bit of a thing… and recently we've been… well, you've been there so you know… and thefactthatIloveyou and uh… I thought you'd feel the same way." Wisteria had been able to decipher his jumbled speech.

"Slade…" Wisteria's grip tightened. "Did you just say-" "Hey look, food!" Slade's voice was relieved. The waitress walked right past their table. "Huh? Did you see that, Wisteria? What an outrage, I'm going to go file a complaint. Be right back." He left quickly. No sooner had Slade left, Kami, another of Wisteria's fiends from school happened to be walking by. Wisteria and Kami had a bit of a superiority complex; where as Wisteria's was more low key, Kami was straight forward in addressing those who didn't meet her standards as 'lowlifes'.

"Oh, hello, Wisteria." Kami said as she noticed the lavender haired girl. "Hello, Kami." Wisteria replied to the green eyed, blue haired girl. Wisteria had proven to Kami a long time ago that she was no lowlife. "Enjoying the day I see." Kami had stopped walking to have a conversation. "Yeah. It's a beautiful day today." Wisteria smiled ever so slightly. Kami sat down, not bothering to ask permission. '(Yep,)' Wisteria thought to herself. '(Superiority complex…)' "It's a shame." Kami spoke to what seemed to be herself. "What's a shame?"

Wisteria had not been expecting her reply: "That you're wasting such a beautiful day with some lowlife man scum from the Satellite." Wisteria felt something inside of her snap. "Excuse me, Kami?" Wisteria's voice reflected her attitude; borderline rage. "You heard me," Kami continued with no remorse. "That scum is so beneath you; he should be polishing your shoes, not waxing your-" Kami suddenly shuddered at her own thought. "Oh no. Wisteria, honey." Kami placed her hands on Wisteria's. The way Kami had said 'honey' was not welcoming like the way Slade said it. No, Kami's voice was filled with worry and pity. "Please, Wisteria, tell me that you did not…" Kami looked as though she would pass out.

"Tell me that the two of you haven't done anything." Wisteria's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean, 'did not do anything'?" Kami gulped. "I mean… 'It'." Wisteria snapped back from Kami; her motion was so vigorous, the chair in which Wisteria sat slid back and even the table jumped. "Kami!" Wisteria shouted, appalled to have been asked such a question. "I am NOT that kind of girl" Kami gave a relaxed sigh. "I wasn't worried about you. I was worried about him," She spat the last word foully, "Being the forceful type…"

Wisteria slammed her hands on the table, giving Kami and the onlookers a start. "First of all, you do NOT know Slade like I do. He's kind and funny and only has the purest of intentions! He would never even THINK of doing something like that to anyone, especially me!" Kami opened her mouth to interrupt, but Wisteria's hand in her face stopped her. "Secondly, what I do and with whom I involve myself with is none of your business! We're hardly even friends, Kami, and here you are trying to force your ideas onto me? I appreciate the sentiment, but you can go and be uppity with someone else. And lastly, Kami, the only shame I see here is me wasting my breath on the likes of you! So, if you'll excuse yourself, my boyfriend,"

Kami was taken aback by Wisteria's word choice. Wisteria noticed this and leaned over the table, adjusting herself directly in front of Kami's face. "That's right. I love him and he loves me. He's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend. I'm his Honey and he's my Sugar. And you," Wisteria lifted her hand, and poked Kami in the shoulder. "Are in his seat." Kami sat there for a moment as the words sank in. Soon, she cleared her throat and collected her thoughts. "Well," Kami stood, staring the also standing Wisteria in the eyes. "I can see that you've made up your mind about him-" Kami felt Wisteria's cold gaze freeze her sentence. "About Slade," Kami continued, maintaining her composure. "So, I'll support your decision. That's what friends-"

Kami corrected herself after another glare from Wisteria. "Err, acquaintances are for." Kami pushed in her chair. "I hope Slade knows how lucky he is to have you as his special person." "Oh, I do." Kami jumped. Slade walked past her and wrapped his arms around Wisteria's waist. Wisteria was also surprised. "Slade!" her face began to burn in his presence. Her blush deepened as she felt his lips on her forehead. "I didn't see you- how long were you there?" Wisteria asked nervously. "For as long as I was supposed to be." Slade kissed Wisteria on the lips. Wisteria's heart skipped a few beats. She found herself feeling light headed from lack of oxygen when Slade finally pulled away. "Afternoon, Kami." Slade spoke coolly as he tipped his hat.

"Slade." Kami replied, still trying to hide the surprise in her voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation with Wisteria." Upon saying her name, her gave her waist a tight squeeze with a single arm. "Think nothing of it. She and I were finished anyway." Kami shot Wisteria a glare. It was intercepted by Slade's red cap; which had been brought to eye level with Kami. "Well then**," His voice was wisp-like no more; a small thread of black silk slithered through the air and into Kami's ear once. "You bother her again, Kami," Kami found her body would not respond to her orders. "And I guarantee you that the Heavens could not stop my wrath." Kami found herself instilled with fear from Slade's wordplay. "If you hurt her, I'll find you." Kami replied feebly. "Why search? I'll always be by her side." **Slade replied, standing straight. "Have a good day, Kami." His voice returned to its normal tone.

Kami regained her composure, and turned to walk away. "I shall, Slade. Best of luck to the both of you." Kami passed by the statue-esque Leo. "Thanks, Kami. Enjoy your vacation!" Wisteria chirped after her. Slade noticed Leo, standing with Slade's house key in hand and frozen with a mortified look on his face. "Leo!" Slade called out to the boy as he took several steps towards him. "You did it? Thanks a bunch-" Leo suddenly dropped to his knees with tears streaming down his face. "I'm ssssssssssooooooooooo sorry, Slade; I didn't mean to break it!" He clung to Slade's leg. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Whoa, Leo, what are you talking about?" Slade asked, trying to shake Leo off of his leg. "Your Red Eyes Black Dragon Plushy! I was playing with it, but just a little bit, and then it- it – it stopped growling!" He bawled. Slade sighed, and then let out a little laugh. "It's all right. It might just need new batteries- LEO!" Slade's words were of no use as Leo couldn't hear him. Wisteria approached Slade. "What're you going to do about him?" She asked. A devilish smile came across his face. Slade lifted Leo with a single hand. "LEO!" His voice sounded as though he were imitating a phantom. "How could you have broken something I had gotten for Wisteria? Now, not only did you break the gift, you also ruined the surprise!"

Leo quickly changed his clinging target to Wisteria. "I AM SO SORRY THAT I BROKE YOUR SURPRISE! I DOUBLE RUINED IT! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME!" "You cannot be forgiven Leo, and now, you must pay the price!" Slade let out an evil laugh. "I'll do anything, please, just don't let Slade's scary voice get me!" Leo hid behind Wisteria's leg. Wisteria hit Slade's shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?" Slade asked. "Don't you see you're scaring the poor boy?" Wisteria knelt down next to Leo. "I forgive you, and so does Slade." Slade drew his vest over his face like a cowl and used two duel monster cards as fangs. He approached the kneeling pair of Leo and Wisteria. "I curse you, Leo! A curse, a curse! Bla!" Wisteria pushed Slade away from her and Leo, causing him to bite his tongue.

"Slade!" "Well, I guess I can forgive him. But next time I ask you to do something, do as exactly as I say. Go it?" Leo nodded. Wisteria ruffled Leo's hair. "You did the right thing by admitting what you did. It takes a real man to own up to his actions." Wisteria gave Leo a small peck on his forehead. Leo's face brightened instantly. "Well, you know," His tears dried and were replaced with a huge smile. "It's what we real men do…" He chuckled. "BLA!" Slade roared, sending Leo running. "Ha ha, priceless." He looked over at Wisteria. "Don't hit me again. Please." Slade begged. Wisteria only laughed, and sat back down.

"C'mon, Slade. Let's just enjoy our lunch." Slade smiled. "All right." He sat across from Wisteria. "By the way, Slade." Wisteria began. "Yes?" "What did you say about that waitress?" On cue, a woman slammed an apron on the table in front of Slade. "Thanks a lot, jerk!" She marched off. "Uh… nothing too serious?" Slade chuckled. "I'll be right back, honey." He rose and chased after the former waitress. "I'm sorry! Let me talk to your boss!" Wisteria sighed to herself. '(Yep. He really is the same old Slade …)'

The final time skip… ah, good times… 

"Wisteria, are you sure-" Wisteria silenced him by smothering his lips with her own. "Yes." She said after parting from him. "I want to completely be yours." Slade gulped; he could make out her outline in the little light that shone through his bedroom window. This wouldn't be the first time they had been so close to each other. Or even the first time they were naked around each other. Or even more, the first time they both shared the same bed. But, Slade gulped what seemed to be the hundredth time since the sun set, this would be the first time they shared the same bed, naked, and _close_ to each other.

"I feel... well, I'm a bit nervous." He admitted. "I mean, I knew or at least hoped, it'd come to this but now-" Wisteria cut him off with another kiss for what she felt like had been the thousandth time today since the sun rose. "I'm ready. You're ready." Wisteria whispered into his ear. "All that's left to do…" She trailed off. Slade's nervousness was beginning to rub off on her. "If only this were a duel…" Slade muttered, making the first move. He must have done something right; Wisteria let out a small moan. "Did I hurt you?" "The opposite…" Wisteria panted slightly. Slade gulped; his mouth was dry. '(Might as well keep it in motion…)' He thought, continuing to traverse the temple that was his love.

Some time into the night, Slade awoke. He looked at, based on his previous knowledge, what was his ceiling. Something had been pestering him the entire time, preventing him from fulfilling Wisteria's wishes. '(It's those eyes…)' He thought. '(Those eyes, that even at D.A.I. not too many years ago, prevented me from letting her know how much I care for her. If only there were a way for me to change those eyes…)' "What's wrong, sugar?" Slade looked beyond his locks of hair and at Wisteria. She had rolled over on her side and adjusted herself so that she fit perfectly into his neck. "Did I wake you, honey?" Slade asked.

He felt Wisteria's head shake. "I couldn't sleep." She replied. Slade groaned. "I suppose that's my fault; getting you all worked up, but failing to rid you of your…" Slade was at a loss for words. "Uh, life points…" That earned a giggle from Wisteria. "Gee, thanks. Laughing at me totally helps my self esteem." He felt her weight shift. Wisteria had climbed atop Slade and brought herself to eye level. She lifted herself from Slade slightly, so that she hovered over him. Slade glanced up, and instantly found his body heat rising. That and other things… "I pretty much have night vision." Slade spoke in a hushed tone. He noticed Wisteria's face turn red.

"I know you can see me." She felt a bit shy. The reason behind that feeling, she could not pinpoint. "I want you to see me." Slade gulped. He then choked, seeing as how he no longer had any moisture in his mouth. "Tell me, Slade," Wisteria began. "What's wrong?" "I'm fine." Slade turned his head to the side. "Really? Then how come you can't-" "Look, I don't know, okay!" Slade snapped. The sharp intake of breath brought him back to his senses. He looked up at Wisteria. "I know," she began. "I know that you're not lacking physically." Slade felt another heat source meet his body. The sudden contact made him shiver.

"So, maybe you just don't think of me this way…" Wisteria placed her weight on Slade's body. Slade's body responded with a pulsation that made Wisteria cringe in delight. "I love everything about you, Wisteria. You know that." Wisteria felt another wave flow over her as Slade took control. "It's just that… those red eyes…" Wisteria gasped; not only from the feeling Slade gave her but from his words. This was the first time he had ever acknowledged her red eyes. "I know that no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I cannot avoid…" his voice dropped. "Those red eyes." His arms tightened around Wisteria's body, causing more waves to crash inside of her. Wisteria panted. "What… about… my eyes?"

Slade's grip tightened further; his pulse and movements quickened. Wisteria felt smothered on two sides. "In those eyes…" he spoke in between breaths. "Is a future that I cannot achieve. In those eyes, are emotions that I cannot harness. In those eyes…" Sunlight began creeping through his bedroom window. Wisteria let out a single cry, then collapsed onto his chest. Slade heaved; tired from fulfilling Wisteria's desires. "Are something I cannot understand." Wisteria gently brushed her hand across Slade's face, moving his hair from his eyes. "Then," She spoke, propping herself up with her elbow. "Why don't you-"

The sun's rays danced upon Slade's face. He lifted his eyelids, causing Wisteria to gasp. "In these eyes of mine," Slade's tears rolled off of his face. "In these red eyes of mine, lies a barren world that is not compatible with the beauty of yours." Wisteria now understood. "I wore that cap," he gestured to the hat rack near his door. "In order to hide my world from yours. To try and attain a way to make my empty soul worthy of the beauty in yours." Slade stared into Wisteria's eyes. Two pairs of red pools glimmered as they led to two separate worlds. "And I have never found a way that would allow our worlds to co-exist."

Wisteria smiled. "Wha- what?" Slade sniffled. "You're still the same old Slade , all right." Wisteria placed her cheek upon his. "What do you mean?" he asked, truly perplexed. "You always saw things for what they were. But, you could never see things for what they could be, or what they held." Some silence rested comfortably between them. "I don't get it." He spoke dully. "You see a difference in our eyes, in our worlds." Wisteria used the last of her strength to position herself so that she could look directly down on Slade. "All I see are two people who love each other." Slade smiled, his red eyes beginning to shimmer once more.

"You have to stop being so direct-" "ATTACK! Uruquizas, burn it- Oh, sorry. It's a force of habit." Wisteria giggled. "Stop being so direct, and learn to see the person behind red eyes." She snuggled into him once last time before falling asleep. Slade lie awake for a little while longer before coming to an answer he could be content with. '(I love her. There is no doubt in my heart. It is myself I'm not happy with.)' He grasped the sleeping Wisteria's hand. '(All I have to do now is get over myself for her sake. All I have to do now is continue to love her, and I'll find a way to avoid these red eyes… no. Even better, I'll find my own way…

_**Behind Red Eyes**_

_Wow. Almost twenty pages! I had not planned for it to go on this long! I'll admit, after the whole tournament thing and the compare/contrast Wisteria/Bright and Slade/ Yusei/Jack/Crow thing… I pretty much winged it from there! Ten thousand sem-odd words! Wow. It took me a week to finish this (playing the game, y'know) By far my longest one shot. EVER. Well, R&R and read some other stuff out there! Expand your horizons! I sure know I did with this project. _

_X.K_


End file.
